Why the wind blows
by imaginativethinker95
Summary: Fourteen B.C is when Ambrosia Wind Breaker was born. She was born on a dark puffy cloud above DragonSpyre. If you want to know more, read my story.  If you recognize any of the worlds I used, I took them from the game "Wizard 101" I didn't make them up.


"Why the wind blows"

(I didn't make up any of the worlds up such as: GrizzleHelm, DragonSpyre, Raven Wood, Clestia, or Marley Bone. They came from the game Wizard 101. I don't clam the names. I just used them from a game I play.)

Fourteen B.C is when Ambrosia Wind Breaker was born. She was born on a dark puffy cloud above DragonSpyre. DragonSpyre is definitely not the right place to give birth, because there's a curse that always gets put on a new born child. The new born baby doesn't know what this curse is until she or he is twenty. If your mother is a Goddess and or your father is a God you get one special power. The twentieth year is the year when Ambrosia should move out of her parent's house, and start to taking responsibility for her power's. Her parent's knew that it was a risky idea to have their child on DragonSpyre, but they couldn't get to their homeland, Raven Wood, in time.

"Ok, mom. What should I take with me?" Ambrosia is now twenty, and in the process of moving out of her family's house. If you were wondering, Ambrosia's mom, Pandora Ambrose Breaker, is the Goddess of support and hope. Her father, Drake Feather Breaker, is the God of soul and courage.

"I don't know honey. Bring the things you think you will need?" Her mother is now fifty years of age. Her hair is graying, and her memory is going. "Make sure you bring your books. Remember: control your power. Make sure it doesn't get the best of you and overwhelm you. I think the training that your father and I gave you was enough for you to understand and control that special power you have. We observed the way you used your power and the way you try to solve your problem's and we think you will do very well on your own.

Ambrosia moved out of her family's house and into a small little house in Marley Bone. For most of her life she studied the Science and Magic behind her power.

When she was thirty five she meet her husband and his name was Luke Shadow Seeker. He was nice to her. He was part of the Merle Ambrose Army. This army protects Raven Wood, Grizzlehelm, and Marley Bone from the evil forces of Malistiare's Army in DragonSpyre.

Five years after they got married, they had a little baby boy and his name was Windisc. When he was born, his skin was light gray, and his eye's were the color of

the sky. They both knew that something was wrong with him. Not in physical way or a mental way, but in a special way. They believed that he could be a God of something, but what?

49 B.C is when everything bad happen to Ambrosia. Her husband, Luke, had to serve Grizzlehelm and was there for two years. On October 31 was when he could go home and live with his family again, but the last day was the worst for Luke. He was on his way to hide behind a tree and somebody on Malistiare's army threw a grenade. Luke didn't hear the grenade, and, well, do I have to tell the rest?

November fifth Ambrosia started to worry about Luke. To take her worry off Luke she played with Windisc. She knew eventually she had to use her gift when times were bad.

"Windisc, play with your toys, and be quite, please" Windisc went to his room and started to play with his train set his father gave him for his second birthday. Ambrosia got out her "talking to mortals" book. Yes, if you were wondering, her power is talking to mortals. Ambrosia's family has a long history of talking to mortals. If a mortal doesn't believe in the God's or Goddess's the God or Goddess will start to burn. Ambrosia doesn't want to be noticed by the mortals. If someone is doing something bad, she gets into their subconscious and tells them the right things to do.

"Hey, hey! Give that back. You didn't pay for that." Ambrosia takes out her magicly blue phone and starts talking into it.

"Give back whatever you stole." Ambrosia says into the phone. The mortal looks everywhere, but he can't seem to find where the voice is coming from. "You know what you're doing is wrong. I know you have to "Well, we have something to tell you. Your husband Luke… died. We're not really clear on how he died, but we found his dead body. After she heard the bad news, she made her way up to her parents. She wanted to be there, but she had to wait till tonight, because she doesn't want the mortals to see her get onto the bus. Her mom's house is up on a cloud above Celstia, so it's very safe there.

She locks the doors and takes Windisc with her. Windisc I know you're tired, but you can sleep on the bus. Windisc looks up at her with approval. They got on the bus and made their way to her mom's house.

When Ambrosia and Windisc got there they found a note on the door that says: "Ambrosia, I heard the bad news. Sorry I couldn't be here for you, but your grandmother fell and broke her hip. If you need anything you know where I'll be. Love, your mother" When Ambrosia read the message she sat on the swing outside of her mother's house. Windisc walks away from his mother and goes to play on another cloud. While Windisc was playing by himself he noticed that there were black imps collecting near his head. He didn't think anything of it. These black imps were holding small herpes. He took an Imp from the top of his head and started playing with it. Usually when you see a black Imp, it means something bad is going to happen, or something bad is coming, or even both. Twenty minutes went by. Ambrosia and Windisc started feeling a very cold draft. "Windisc honey, please come to me, it's getting chilly. I don't want you to fall off the cloud. Remember what I told you about the mortals: they don't believe in us, Goddess and Gods. Something bad will happen to you if you fall. Windisc started walking over to Ambrosia when Malistiare started to fly over.

"Ambrosia." Malistiare said in a wrathful tone. "We don't need any more of your type of Goddess or Gods." Ambrosia started running over to get Windisc before Malistaire does something to him. but it was to late. Malistaire pushed Windisc off the cloud, and started making his way to the mortal realm. Ambrosia flew down to try to get Windisc. When he was falling his skin turned as white as an egg and his hand started to turn red. "Windisc, Give me your other hand!" Windisc reached for his mother's hand, but it was too late. Windisc made his way to the mortal world and burned to ashes.

Malistaire is gone and so is Windisc. "Windisc? Windisc. Come back honey. Please come back. I love you. Please don't go.

Ten years after the death of her son, she decides to go down to the Broken Tear Pond. That is where the dead goes. The dead don't really die. They turn into flowers, and move with the wind. She starts to search for Windisc.

After thirty years of looking for her son, she eventally dies near the Broken Tear Pond. The wind blows to this day because of the pain she feels through these thirty years. The sound of the wind is Ambrosia's screams for her son. You can't hear what she is saying through the wind because she eventually loses her voice from screaming for thirty years, for the her son to come back. Have any guess to where "Wind" got its name? It got its name from Windisc. He was going to be the Wind God, but he died. Every time you hear the wind blowing just think about Ambrosia yelling for her son.


End file.
